Sparring Session
by lazypadawan
Summary: They paused, panting, looking into each other's eyes, lightsabers held at the ready. To her shock, the heavy breathing, the rush of adrenaline and endorphins, the intense gaze, the rivulets of sweat, aroused her. Judging by his loose pants, it had the same effect on him.


The man and woman sparred viciously with lightsabers in the dojo of dark walls and padded floors.

Neither Rey nor Kylo Ren could gain purchase over the other and neither gave an inch. She used her smaller size, her agility, and her powerful legs to her advantage but he used his greater muscle mass, his height, and his sheer physical strength to his. Any tactical decision one made was immediately matched by the other's. Their knowledge of the Force was shared and there wasn't any ability she had he didn't have either.

It was like fighting yourself.

It was frustrating and it was exhilarating.

They paused, panting, looking into each other's eyes, lightsabers held at the ready. To her shock, the heavy breathing, the rush of adrenaline and endorphins, the intense gaze, the rivulets of sweat, aroused her. Judging by his loose pants, it had the same effect on him.

At the same moment, they switched off their lightsabers and tossed them aside. With two fluid steps, he'd taken her tightly into his muscled arms and his mouth crashed onto hers. She reached around his shoulders, stroking the thick black hair at the nape of his neck. He slipped his long tongue into her mouth, making her knees buckle.

She fell to the padded mat, pulling him down with her. His weight pinned her down. Wasting no time, he started kissing her neck and throat. The kisses turned into sucking and bites. She closed her eyes, caressing his shoulders. He felt and smelled so good.

His large hands roamed over her body. They pushed up her top and cupped her breasts. She arched her back and moaned. He bent his head down and started kissing her skin, muttering, "You're so beautiful, so perfect." She opened her eyes just in time to see him hungrily take her entire breast into his mouth. The sensation of teeth, tongue, and lips were enough to drive her mad. She dug her fingers into the mat and groaned. Then he turned his attention to her other breast, tantalizing her nipple with with his teeth. She luxuriated in the silkiness of his hair on her chest. She ached between her legs.

 _What am I doing? Why am I letting him do this?_ But in that moment, she didn't care. She wanted more of him. He pulled down her pants and trailed his lips down her abdomen. She could feel his desire for her with an underlying emotion….was it love? He lifted her legs and pulled off the pants. Then, locking his fiery gaze with hers, kissed her shin, her knee, her thigh. His long tongue lasciviously circled her upper thigh, then he set his eyes on the prize before him.

"Let me drink from you," he said huskily before diving between her legs.

Her eyes bulged and she screamed with the powerful sensations he generated with his beautiful mouth and the softness of his hair on her thighs. It was exquisite torture, like being tickled and electrocuted at the same time. Every time he licked her sensitive bud, she sighed and moaned.

He paused, gazing up at her groggily as though her pheromones made him intoxicated. He cradled himself in her hips and wantonly kissed her, allowing her to taste herself. He slipped his fingers into her womanhood and she thought she would faint.

"You like this, scavenger girl," he said with a smirk.

"I love it," she grunted. "I'd love it more if you were naked."

"Are you sure?" he teased. "I'd have to stop."

"I'll live. Now, off with your clothes. I want to see your beastly body."

He stopped his pleasuring and flung off his sleeveless black top and pulled off his boots and trousers, exposing his broad, muscled form, as well as his arousal.

She sat up, blinking in awe of him. Fire burned in his eyes, his breathing became labored. To her he looked like a bull ready to charge at his mate. For a moment, she was frightened but then her own desire surged through her. She lurched forward and wrestled him to back down to the mat.

The two tumbled and writhed, holding each other in an embrace of madness. She let him pin her to the floor and he took her in a rush that left her breathless.

 _She sat up, sweating, in her bed aboard the Falcon. Her insides still throbbed as though just moments ago, Ben—Kylo Ren—had been inside of her. What was she doing having these kinds of dreams about him? But they felt so real and so good, not just the pleasure of it but also because she felt whole with him._

 _"_ _What do you want with me? Why do you want us together?" she pleaded to the Force._


End file.
